In most music games in which a player enjoys executing game operation via a controller in time with game music, two types of timing instruction image are displayed on a game screen, and one of the images gradually approaches the other. Such music games are designed to cause at least one of two types of timing instruction image to approach the other in time with game music and in accordance with timing data which is created in advance. The gradual reduction in relative distance between those two types of timing instruction image informs a player of the impending arrival of a time to execute game operation. For example, Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a game machine for the music game of this type configured as a competing-type game.
[Patent Document 1] JP 3566195 B